


Anything for you

by lilspellmann



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, mention of self-harm, post part 2, spoilers part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspellmann/pseuds/lilspellmann
Summary: Zelda feels lonely and abandoned by Lilith, until one day, her dear friend comes back.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> May I present you my first ever finished fanfic. Yup, Madam Spellman is THIS powerful. Please, forgive my English, it's not my first language. If you'd like, you can add my tumblr: lilspellmann.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zelda Spellman was unhappy. She got to see her family everyday, which is the main reason she never went totally crazy. The thing is, you can love your family as much as you want, a break from them is always welcomed, especially when your name is Zelda Spellman. Every morning since Sabrina defeated Lucifer, the older witch was alone. Alone in the extremely quiet manor, and it was as relief than it was a curse. For one hour or so, she got to be herself, with no one to care about. One hour for herself and herself only.

And so everyday she made breakfast with Hilda, answered no to every single request of Sabrina while reading the newspaper and “happily” said goodbye to Ambrose and the two women as they were leaving the house to the Academy or to work. 

Today, as expected went on just like that. 

“Aunt Zelda, if -theorically- I-“ Sabrina risked to ask to the witch, who happened to have her head buried in the newspaper again.   
“No”   
“But if I-“   
She lifted her head up, so only her eyes could be seen from her niece’s point of view. She furrowed her brows and gave her the most deadly look.   
“No.”  
The young witch sighed in anger and left the table to collect her things and go. Ambrose soon followed her, leaving the kitchen to the two sisters. 

“Zelds?”   
“Mmh-hm?”   
“Are you alright, my dear?” Asked Hilda in a very typical british accent.   
“Yes, why?” She said as she was cleaning the table. Hilda was worried about her sister. These weeks, she was very quiet, more than usual. She’d lost her appetite, and the blonde witch had noticed that some red wine bottles were missing.   
“You seem... Far away.”   
“Well, its winter, you know me.”  
Hilda gave her a suspicious look before leaving the kitchen. She stopped at the door.   
“Tell me if things get too tangled in that complicated mind of yours.”  
Zelda eye rolled in response. As her sister left the house, she realized she was finally alone.   
She put on some music and danced around the vast pieces of the Spellman Manor. Her movements leaded her to the living room, where the alcohol was hidden. Her eyes laid on a bottle of whisky, which quickly filled her glass. 

Ever since Sabrina had defeated Lucifer, Zelda had ..lost someone. 

Mary Wardwell, who appeared to be Lilth, the First Witch, had become a good friend of hers, if not her best friend. They used to spend a lot of time together during the day while everyone was at work. Zelda had told Lilith about her drinking and self harm problems, and the mother of demons had offered her unconditional support.   
At the end, Zelda started to catch feelings for the brunette. Everything about her made her feel dizzy, like her hair or her hell like perfume. She felt happy and life seemed to be easier with Lilith by her side. Although their relationship was purely platonic, Zelda finally felt happy. 

But now that she was gone, everything went wrong again. She had started drinking again and there was no real moment of joy anymore. She was not herself anymore, her mind always miles away, deeply thinking about her lost friend. The way she would tease her subtly and confuse Zelda, or when she purred her name in her sexy voice.  
At the end, Zelda couldn’t help but feel abandoned. Yes, Lilith had followed her dream, which she really deserved, but the ginger couldn’t stop to think about the way she entered hell without turning back. She didn’t say goodbye, or at least not to her. It was like Zelda had never been there. It was like she never counted. And that was what hurt the witch most.   
She wiped away her single tear falling down her cheek as somebody knocked on the door.   
She sighed in desperation and left her glass on the table as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door her heart stopped, as well as her brain and her muscles froze. 

Lilith was standing right in front of her. She literally threw herself at the witch’s neck.   
“Zelda!” She hummed her hair happily. Zelda’s mind was freaking out, not knowing how to react. However, her arms mechanically made their way the the demon’s waist. Lilth hands gently caressed Zelda’s hair. 

“I missed you so much.” She said softly, almost a whisper in Zelda’s ear. Her scent made Zelda die inside, it was intoxicating. Her body finally understood what was going on and while she realized Lilith was finally back into her arms, she tightened her grasp on the demoness. Lilith closed the door with her foot, the sound making Zelda wake up from some trance. 

“Lilth.” She sighed softly in relief, not having enough strength to say anything else. Her whole body seemed to be relieved for what seemed like years of stress and pressure without any breaks. The woman she loved was in her arms again and every hurt she may have put Zelda through, Zelda had forgive her. 

“How are you feeling darling?” Lilith broke the hug to cup the woman’s face. She looked at her in the eyes like she could read in them like in an open book. And maybe she did. Zelda felt her mind going dizzy being so close to Lilith. 

“Good.” Her voice wasn’t as convinced as she wanted it to be, but that would do. The dark brown eyes looking deep into her soul sent chills through her spine. She was loosing control of her own body as her heart beat in such a hurry. Lilith’s thumbs gently caressed the woman’s cheeks as if she was her greatest treasure. And maybe she was. 

Suddenly, Zelda stepped back to minimize the teenager crush symptoms. But as soon as the physical contact was broken, Lilith felt the urge to touch her again, on her arms this time. 

“Wait.. I can feel you’re hurt.” Zelda was lost in her eyes again, hypnotized by the sharp look of the other woman. Lilith stepped closer to her and Zelda’s cheeks blushed a little. 

“I’m not, Lilith.” The mother of demons couldn’t take it as an answer. She knew her Zelda too well. 

“Don’t lie to me. You know I can feel it.” Zelda felt chills in her spine again. She was going to lose her mind. Of course Lilith knew. 

“Well, what should I say?” Zelda couldn’t look at her in the eyes anymore, or else she would probably cry. And that she not wanted. 

“When you left, my reasons to stay healthy left with you.” She looked down in shame. She didn’t have the strength to say anything else. Lilith felt her own heart breaking. Of course she knew Zelda had heavy addiction problems but to hear it was even more breaking. Her eyes sightly blurred and her throat dried.   
“Zelda.. I’m so sorry..” But words couldn’t fix. She took the witch carefully in her arms, making sure to make her feel protected again. Zelda buried her face in her neck. “I hurt myself again... I’m sorry..” She sobbed and Lilith tightened her grasp on the witch. 

“Oh Zelda, sweet, sweet Zelda.” She hummed the red hair and caressed her back to ease her. “It’s okay to have problems darling. It doesn’t make you any less stronger than you are, and you, Zelda, are the stronger witch I’ve ever known.” The witch slowly moved her head so she could see Lilith’s face again. “You really think so?” She asked with half a broken voice. The demoness nodded with a protective smile. “Hm-mmh”. 

Within a second Zelda put herself together. “I’m going to make some tea.” Her confidence was back. 

 

 

While Zelda was boiling some water, Lilith couldn’t help but to check her out. She had seen loads and loads of beautiful men and stunning women in her entire life. And to be fair, she had dated quite a few. But something in Zelda was different. Maybe it was her fierce personality or her undeniable breathtaking beauty. Lilith couldn’t say exactly what attracted her so much in Zelda Spellman.   
When she first met her, she knew that she would have to see her again. She knew that they were meant to meet now and again. Her eyes scanned the delicious curves of the witch and stopped her look on her ass. The dress she had made her ass look perfect and her mind quickly wandered about what would happen if.. 

“It’s ready!” Lilith snapped out of her thoughts. She slapped herself mentally. 

On the other hand, Zelda had noticed where Lilith was looking and she felt her cheeks creeping. Did the mother of demons just checked her out..?

Zelda awkwardly offered a cup of tea and Lilith took it, hiding her shame. “Thank you, Zelda.” The Spellman sister felt her heart beating fast. Both of them silently sipped their tea and even if it was burning their tongue, it was less awkward than to look at each other. 

“So.. How was hell?” Lilith raised her gaze to Zelda’s.   
“It was interesting, really. And also quite... hot.” She lowered her voice at the last words, making Zelda frustrated again. Zelda felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Did Lilith just flirted with her?? 

“I put mr Scratch and therefore Lucifer in the stronger cell of Hell. The gates of his-their cell are made of angelic rock. There’s no way he’s escaping this time.” Zelda imagined Lilith giving the orders to her demons and suddenly felt very hot. The power that this woman had... 

“That’s pleasant to hear.” Lilith bit her lip and Zelda found it hard to breath for a second. She rose from her chair and took hers and Lilith’s now empty cups and put them in the sink. Lilith followed her and stood behind her. 

“You didn’t ask why I came back yet.” Zelda turned to the first witch, surprised by the pissed off/ disappointed tone she used. She found herself very close to Lilith, on the edge of her personal space. But she had made a point there. Why come back? When she is the Queen of Hell? Why in the heaven would she put another foot in Greendale?

“T-then why did you come back?” Zelda asked, fearing the answer and the proximity of Lilith. She put her hands on the counter and noticed that she couldn’t even step back. 

Lilith stepped even closer, their body almost touching. Zelda was trying to bend over the counter so her face wasn’t exactly as close as her body to Lilith. The Queen of hell put her hands on the counter, trapping Zelda. Meanwhile, the Spellman sister was wondering if she was going to have a heart attack, her heart beating violently in her chest. She could smell Lilith’s scent, which was intoxicating. Lilith starred deeply in her brown eyes and her mind went dizzy again. 

“You.” Lilith answered and Zelda parted her lips in surprise. 

“I-“ Lilith captured her lips gently and pressed her body against Zelda’s. Zelda tensed in shock but when she realized, she tangled her fingers in Lilith’s hair to deepen the kiss. She escaped a moan as Lilith’s tongue entered her mouth. Lilith’s hands were now on her hips, desperately trying to bring her closer. Zelda felt her hands going down her thighs and suddenly Lilith lifted her and put her on the counter, only breaking the kiss for half a second. Zelda parted her legs and crossed them around the other woman’s waist, moaning as the kiss got sloppier. 

“Auntie Zee, I forgot to-“ Sabrina bursted in the kitchen and raised her eyebrows in shock. She quickly turned around “Holy Heaven I swear I didn’t see anything!” She almost ran out the kitchen. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Lilith chuckled, still impossibly close to Zelda. She looked at the witch and smiled at her very red cheeks. “You mean extremely embarrassing.” Zelda buried her face in Lilith’s neck and inhaled deeply. Her scent was driving her crazy. 

Lilith placed a kiss on Zelda’s neck.   
“Zelda?” Zelda straightened her back to stare at her lover. “Hm-mh?” She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Will you.. be my Queen and rule by my side in hell?” She asked, fearing the answer. “You could obviously visit your family as much as you want and they could come visit us, too and-“ 

Zelda cupped her face and smiled happier than ever at her. 

“Anything for you.” Lilith smiled back at her, almost tearing up of happiness. She got closer to Zelda’s face again and kissed her lovingly on her lips, knowing that they wouldn’t be kept apart ever again.


End file.
